Best of the Best
by Diao Lover
Summary: When Dong Zhuo creates a fighting tournament, 16 of the lands greatest warriors enter, each for their own reasons but all with one goal: to win. Which fighter will reign supreme? Which one will go home empty handed? And which one will get what they desire? First of a series! Loosely based on the first DW and very loosely based off Tekken. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter/prologue of my story. It's based off my previous story which I deleted because I didn't like it. Anyway every character is in their DW 8 appearance and use their DW8 EX weapons. Please review! It's loosely based off the Tekken series. This is also the first story of a series.**

* * *

Dong Zhuo smiled, everything was going according to plan. Soon his dreams of paradise would become true! Wine, complete control and only the finest females in all of China would all be his. He would dispose of the Han emperor, if all went according to plan he wouldn't need him anymore. Dong Zhuo was 44 years old.

He looked at his two bodyguards, Lu Bu, 20 years old and also his adopted son. He was the strongest man alive and no one stood a chance against him, he was also going to participate in Dong Zhuo's grand plan.

Jia Xu, his other bodyguard, was 39 and he was a strategist and assassin. Jia Xu was a man Dong Zhuo didn't trust fully. But Dong Zhuo had to give him some credit as it was him who came up with the genuis plan and not Dong Zhuo.

The Grand Plan was a tournament, a fighting tournament. It was too lure all of his enemies into one place so he could easily dispose of them. It was genius if you asked him, and as a side note it would prove to be rather entertaining.

"Jia Xu!" Dong Zhuo barked, causing Jia Xu to nod his head, awaiting whatever his master wanted from him. "Give me a list of the fighters! I want to know why they entered! And who entered!"

Jia Xu gave his master a list of who entered and why. Dong Zhuo skimmed past the first two fighters as he knew why they had entered and who they were. He was slightly dissapointed that he only had 16 fighters in the tournament, but Jia Xu assured him that it would be enough.

Wang Yi was the name of the first fighter and Dong Zhuo smiled when he saw how beautiful she was. He read her profile slightly bored. The reason why Wang Yi had entered was too get revenge on a man named Ma Chao, the man had killed her entire family, her parents, her husband, her children and even her in-laws. Dong Zhuo read a little about her personality. "She should be interesting to watch."

The next person was Liu Bei, a so called man of campassion and virtue. He had entered with his two sworn brothers so he could win the prize money to repair the Lou Sang village. "Such a pathetic goal, but he could prove troublesome. We need to ger rid of him." Dong Zhuo observed.

Guan Yu was the 3rd fighter and he was the oath brother of Liu Bei and another man, he had a reputation as the 'God of War'. Lu Bu laughed, "God of War? He is nothing compared to me!" Lu Bu boasted hitting his chest and causing a loud thumping noise to help prove his point.

The last of the oath brothers and the 4th contestant was Zhang Fei, he was known to be strong and was also known for getting drunk often and being a heavy alcholic. "I've heard rumours of his strength, we shouldn't trifle with him." Jia Xu pointed out to which Lu Bu glared at Jia Xu. "I am the strongest man alive! No one stands a chance against me!"

The 5th contestant was also a woman, the 2nd and last woman to enter the tournament was another beauty named Zhu Rong, she claimed to be a descendant of the God of Fire Zhu Rong. "That woman again? When will she get it into her head that we'll release her husband once I get what I want!" Dong Zhuo yelled, Zhu Rong's reason for entering the tournament was too rescue her husband, Meng Huo.

The 6th contestant was Sun Jian, also known as the Tiger of Jiandong. Dong Zhuo considered him to be a massive threat and he had attempted to get him to join him, only for it to fail. Dong Zhuo smirked, soon the Tiger was about to get hunted. He entered simply to put an end to Dong Zhuo's tyranny.

The 7th contestant was another one of Dong Zhuo's threats and his most major, that man was Cao Cao. Dong Zhuo smirk grew bigger, the man of Chaos was going to be eleminated alongside the Tiger. Cao Cao needed to die and Dong Zhuo would make sure of that.

The 8th contestant was a brillaint man named Zhuge Liang, the Sleeping Dragon was the smartest man alive according to the rumours and his reason for entering was to eleminate Dong Zhuo and aid the man Liu Bei. Dong Zhuo panicked slightly but then remembered that Zhuge Liang was not a very strong man.

The 9th contestant was another strategical genuis called Sima Yi, he was Zhuge Liang's rival and he entered the tournament to finally beat his rival once and for all. Dong Zhuo cared little about this Sima Yi, nor his goals.

The 10th contestant was Huang Gai, a long time officer of Sun Jian. Dong Zhuo frowned, he didn't even need to read why he entered it was obvious that he entered to kill Dong Zhuo, just like what his lord was trying to do.

The 11th contestant was Han Dang. Another officer of Sun Jian, "Hmmm... So Sun Jian brings his two most trusted and skillful officers to this tournament. Intriguing, but worry not my lord they won't succeed." Jia Xu stated.

The 12th fighter was Cao Cao's cousin Xiahou Dun, he obviously entered to help his lord's goal and ambition. "I have heard of Xiahou Dun, apparently he is a strong warrior. But he will be no match for me!" Bragged Lu Bu.

The 13th fighter was Cao Cao's bodyguard, Dian Wei. A man also known as the Coming Evil. "Hmmph, what is with Cao Cao and Sun Jian? Bringing their strongest fighters?! No matter they will be crushed like the insects they are!"

The 14th and last fighter apart from Lu Bu and Jia Xu was Ma Chao, the man responsible for killing Wang Yi's family. His reason for entering was to kill Cao Cao and avenge his father's death. "Finally another person who doesn't want my head!"

Dong Zhuo smirked as he put the file away, his plan was falling into place and soon his dream of paradise would finally come true! He laughed evily, the tournament was going to start tomorrow and he couldn't wait until he got what he desired.

* * *

**Hope that was a good enough start to the story, please review! It'll make me really happy. Also if your favourite character didn't appear, don't worry they'll appear in one of the sequels!**


	2. The First Fight

**Here is the next chapter of Best of the Best, sucks that I only got 1 review but oh well. Anyway here is the chapter and it seems I forgot the ages of the characters so I will tell you them eventually.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Well here it is!**

* * *

Wang Yi, a woman aged 20, looked all around her, searching through the other fighters until she spotted Ma Chao. The Demon of Xi Liang would pay for what he did to her family! She was not going to leave this place until his head was on her wall.

The man she was currently glaring at failed to notice her, Ma Chao was a 23 year old man and he was a believer of Justice. He lived and breathed Justice, even though he was not unaware that he did some things that couldn't be declared in the name of Justice.

Dong Zhuo's face turned into a smirk, it was time for the fights. He spoke about the rules for a little while. Basically they were no rules except for the fact that once you were eleminated from the tournament you were out for good. The tyrant explained about how you could lose a match, either by death, serious injury, becoming unconcious or by ring out.

"Now let the first match begin!" Dong Zhuo cried as he got two slips of paper, each fighter only had one slip though they were now only 14 left in the bowl. "Liu Bei." Dong Zhuo called out as the 21 year old man stepped into the arena, armed with his two swords. "Versus Zhu Rong!" The 19 year old Nanman woman stepped into the arena, weilding her boomerang.

"Are you ready to get burned?" Zhu Rong asked, a fire was in her eyes. It was clear that she was determined to win. "In the name of virtue, I will gladly step up to the challenge and face you!" Zhu Rong merely scoffed. "Unlike you I have something I want to rescue."

It was clear that the fighters were ready and Dong Zhuo started the match and hit the gong, which signalled the start of the match. Zhu Rong consumed with fury made the first move as she threw her boomerang at Liu Bei.

Rolling out of the way Liu Bei thought to himself, _'she means buisness, but what did she mean by rescue?'_ Lui Bei charged at Zhu Rong who tossed her boomerang to the side and unleashed a flurry of kicks with her left leg followed by a horizontal chop to Liu Bei's neck.

As Liu Bei rolled away on the ground, wiping the blood coming out of his nose with his sleeve, his brother Zhang Fei called out. "Come on brother! You can take her down! She's no match for you!" Zhu Rong glared at Fei and threw her boomerang at his face.

She smiled when it slammed into his face and he cried out in pain. "I am Zhu Rong, daughter of Fire!" Zhu Rong declared as she got on her hand and feet and sent Liu Bei a simply guesture. Bring. It. On.

"This woman is brutal." Zhuge Liang observed, earning him a glare from Sima Yi. "What scared that you might have to face her? Hahahahahahahah!" Sima Yi chuckled maniacally. He stopped his chuckling when Zhu Rong's boomerang flew into his face.

Lu Bu stared silent, this woman if he faced her, he would definately love the fight. Liu Bei charged to face her again and fell into her trap. Zhu Rong held herself steady on the ground and brung her legs into a scissor motion, repeating that attack, juggling Liu Bei in the air and as he was falling she kicked him and sent him flying away.

"Pathetic." Zhu Rong spat before throwing her boomerang out of the arena. "I don't even need my weapon for this battle!" Zhu Rong let out a war cry and magically set all of her 200 throwning knives and quickly threw them at Liu Bei who managed to advoid every last one.

She ran towards Liu Bei who slashed at her with his swords but she jumped onto his head and wrapping her legs around his neck slammed her fists into his head repeatedly. As Liu Bei fell to the floor, she rolled off his neck and grabbed his arm.

There was a moment of silence as she snapped his arm. The snap echoed throughout the arena and Zhu Rong stood up, her boomerang which was still flying around the ring came back to her. "Can no one defeat the Goddess of Fire?" Zhu Rong claimed to the arena and all she met was silence, she had left an impression. Dong Zhuo started to clap but was quickly silenced when a knife was thrown directly above his head.

"Let that be a warning Dong Zhuo!" Zhu Rong cried out, "I will find my husband eventually and when I do that knife won't be above your head! It'll be stuck in it!" Shouted Zhu Rong as walked back to special blocked off area of the seats, that was the area the fighters sat to watch the fights.

Liu Bei was sent to the hospital in the palace the tournament was held in and because of Zhu Rong's behaviour the fight that was going to happen next was cancelled and the fighter's returned to their rooms, much to some fighter's annoyance. Mainly Lu Bu and Zhang Fei.

Cao Cao decided to visit Liu Bei first and as such his Oath Brother's were not able to enter until Cao Cao left. Liu Bei woke up a moment later. "Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, is that you?" He called out before opening his eyes. "Oh. It's you." The dissapointment in his voice was obvious.

Chuckling Cao Cao then became serious. "You know where not that different as you think we are." Liu Bei thought for a moment, "You're right Cao Cao. We aren't which is that together we must open a path to a new world! We must let none stand in our way!"

"What can you do with compassion? Liu Bei, you do not have what it would take to change the world."

"Cao Cao! People can grow without the change you propose. It is that growth that will change the land!"

"Can you not see? It is that which invites chaos! Mine is the only way!" Liu Bei and Cao Cao continued their little argment, with eventually Cao Cao stormed out mumbling to himself. "One day I swear I will kill you Liu Bei. One day."

* * *

**Yeah, not a very good chapter but hey, I tried. Don't worry after the first rounds the fights will become longer, that small conversation between Cao Cao and Liu Bei, I know it was pathetic, but it sets up their rivalry and hatred for each other in the 2nd story. Please review!**


End file.
